Merry Christmas, Kari-chan
by MysticMew
Summary: Eine kleine, leicht seltsame Weihnachtsfic, die ich mal zu einem Gewinnspiel geschrieben habe. In gewisser Weise Digimon/SM-Crossover. Koushiro und Hikari treffen sich nach mehreren Jahren in England wieder. (Koushari)


**Merry Christmas,  Kari-chan**

**Vorwort**

So, schon wieder eine Gewinnspiel-Fic... Was habe ich zu sagen? Eigentlich gar nichts. Das Thema für diese Fic war Digimon und Weihnachten. Was paßt besser zu Weihnachten als...? Aber nein, das will ich ja noch gar nicht verraten. Aus Zeitgründen werde ich mich wieder kurz fassen. Oh, diese Fanfic ist so originalgetreu (die Schule ist erfunden, da war ich noch nicht) wie möglich geschrieben. Anreden und andere Wörter werden am Schluß erklärt. Ich benutze auch die japanischen Namen.

Ich hatte erst etwas anderes geplant aber das funktionierte ganz und gar nicht. Einige um genauer zu sein fünf Personen, wenn ich richtig rechne, wird das Ganze vielleicht ziemlich verwirren. Ich habe hier einen Charakter aus meinen Sailormoon Chroniken benutzt, die noch nicht offiziell sind. Es ist eigentlich kein echtes Crossover in dem Sinne, mehr eine Weiterverwendung eines Charakters in einem anderen Zusammenhang. Eigentlich paßt das zeitlich gar nicht. Es ist also alles sehr verwirrend. Vergeßt es einfach für die Fic, ich wollte euch nur drauf hinweisen, damit ihr euch nicht wundert, warum derselbe Charakter noch mal auftaucht, wenn ihr meine Chroniken zu lesen bekommt.

Jetzt aber auf zur Story.

**Prolog**

Ruhig und gleichmäßig eingehüllt von einem warmen Licht hing der blaue Planet im Weltall. Ich schlief. Ich schlief seit ewigen Zeiten und wartete auf den Tag meiner Erweckung. Etwas traf meine metaphysischen Sinne, etwas war nicht richtig. Etwas Großes, Wichtiges war geschehen, etwas... unwiderrufbar Unglückliches. Eine Veränderung, die gleichzeitig nicht hätte sein dürfen und ebenso notwendig war.

Wieder einer dieser Realitätsflashs, den wir alle paar hundert Jahre hatten. Diesmal jedoch war er begleitet von einer mehr deutlichen, spezifischen Vision. Ich sah ein junges Mädchen mit tränenverschmierten Gesicht in einer großen Halle eines... Flughafens, ja das war das richtige Wort, stehen. Eine leichte purpurne Aura war deutlich um ihren Körper für einen trainierten Geist zu sehen. Ich konnte ihre enorme mentale Disposition sehen. Die ausdruckslose Fassade mochte andere belügen können aber nicht mich. Ich wollte helfen aber ich konnte nicht. _Wie auch, was für ein witziger Gedanke_, dachte ich. Ich dachte? Ich konnte in diesem Zustand gar nicht denken.

Wissen strömte in mich hinein und dann fühlte ich den Ruf deutlich. Ich erwachte! Warum jetzt? Es war noch nicht Zeit. Die Dinge hatten gerade erst begonnen auf die Vereinigung zuzusteuern. Warum jetzt? Warum ich? Erneut die Vision. Ich hielt an dem Bild fest und wußte warum. Ich wisperte ein leises mentales *Bis bald* zu den anderen drei Lichtern neben mir, doch sie blieben still und setzten ihren ewig schweigenden Schlaf fort. Dann folgte ich dem Ruf und schoß als rotes Licht einen feurigen Schweif hinter mir herziehend wie ein kleiner Komet Richtung Terra...

**I**

Anno Domini 2007, Vorort Londons, England

Gelangweilt sah ich aus dem Fenster auf den Schulhof hinaus. Es war typisch englisches Wetter – also Regen. Dichte schwarzgraue Wolken hingen am Himmel und ergossen ihren Inhalt über die Vorstadt in Form dicker Bindfäden. Die Scheiben waren beschlagen und man sah fast nichts mehr. _Ein schönes Wetter für die Weihnachtstage_, dachte ich mißmutig. Meine Stimmung fiel meist rapide bei solchem Wetter, wessen würde es nicht?

„Kari-chan", flüsterte meine Freundin eindringlich. „Taylor-sensei kommt." Ich drehte mich genervt um und setzte mich gerade hin, als Miss Emily Taylor die Klasse betrat. „Good Morning!" begrüßte sie uns in ihren typisch heiteren Art, die sich aber schlagartig ändern konnte. Taylor-sensei unterrichtete Mathe und Chemie an der Angels High – eine englisch/japanische Partnerschule. Die Meisten mochten sie nicht, weil sie strenger als der Rest war und ihren Unterricht als Einzige außer unserem Englischlehrer in Englisch hielt. Mathe war für die meisten schon schwierig genug und dann auch noch auf Englisch. Mir war es relativ egal, mein Englisch war wohl ohne mich selbst loben zu wollen das Zweitbeste aller japanischstämmigen Schüler hinter Mina-chan in der Klasse. Trotzdem fand ich sie langweilig. Der Unterricht begann.

Es war etwas aufgelockert und nieselte nur noch ein wenig als Rina, Minako und ich ins Freie traten. „Ah, endlich Schluß. Das wird auch Zeit", meinte Rina. Sie hatte feuerrote zu einem dicken Zopf zusammengebundene Haare. Sie war schlank und sportlich. Um ihren Hals trug sie eine schöne Kette mit einem Anhänger in Form eines Drachens. Sie sah etwas wild und frech aus aber eigentlich war sie ganz nett, wenn man sie zu nehmen wußte. „Hai, Taylor-sensei war wieder zum Einschlafen", fügte Minako an und warf ihre langen blonden Haare, die sie meist mit einer roten Schleife zusammengebunden trug, über die Schulter. Mina-chan, voller Name Aino Minako, kam wie ich aus Japan und war lange Zeit in der Juuban Schule. Sie war schon früher einmal in London gewesen und beherrschte die Sprache daher wie ihre zweite. „Kommst du nachher noch zum Lauf?" wollte Rina an Minako gewandt wissen. Sie war ein wenig ein Mysterium zu uns, da sie kaum über ihre Vergangenheit sprach. Rina Eléma war eine Waise und scheinbar wußte sie selbst nicht viel über ihre Vergangenheit. Ich wollte aber auch nicht drängen, wir hatten uns von der ersten Minute an gut vertragen. „Ah, tut mir Leid. Aber ich muß wirklich zum Volleyballtraining. Wir müssen unbedingt noch üben für das Spiel in drei Tagen", sagte Minako. „Ich muß dann jetzt auch. Ja ne, Kari-chan. Ja ne, Ri-chan."

„Ja ne, Mina-chan!" riefen wir ihr nach. Dann machten wir uns auf dem Heimweg. „Wo bleibt dein Kätzchen", fragte Rina neugierig. „Sie ist doch sonst immer da." Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, war eine vertraute Stimme hinter uns zu hören. „Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt du sollst mich nicht Kätzchen nennen, Rina-san." Mit einem Satz hockte Gatomon auf meiner Schulter und schenkte mir ein Lächeln. „Und du brauchst mich nicht Rina-san zu nennen", entgegnete meine Freundin. „Na schön. Jetzt sind wir ja quitt." Wir lachten etwas und schlenderten weiter.

Gatomon und alle anderen unserer Digimon waren vor gut zwei Jahren aufgetaucht und meinten einfach nur, sie würden jetzt hierbleiben und es wäre ihnen zu langweilig ohne uns gewesen. Mittlerweile waren die Acht wohl ein ganz alltägliches Bild in der Gesellschaft. Unseren letzten Kampf mit Apocalymon hatte ja eh fast die ganze Welt mitverfolgt. (Anm. des Autors: Ja, ich schieße die 2te Staffel wieder einmal in den Wind.)

**II**

Einigermaßen ausgeschlafen stieg ich aus dem Zug und atmete erst einmal die typische englische Vorortluft ein. Es regnete in Strömen...

„Shimatte, ich hätte doch regenfeste Sachen anziehen sollen", murmelte ich. „Das Wetter ist eindeutig nicht gut für mich", kam Tentomons Stimme von über meiner Schulter. „Bekomm mir ja keinen Kurzschluß", meinte ich mitfühlend. „Also bitte ich bin doch keine Maschine..." Ich schmunzelte etwas. „Laß uns gehen. Sonst holen wir uns beide noch einen weg." Dagegen hatte mein Partner nichts einzuwenden und so verließen wir eiligst den Bahnhof und machten uns auf in Richtung Zentrum.

Die Schule war groß, war mein erster Gedanke gewesen. Selten hatte ich so eine große Partnerschule gesehen. Es war nicht eins dieser alten Gemäuer, sondern eher modern gebaut. Trotzdem wirkte es nicht so steril wie die meisten. In großen Buchstaben stand über dem Eingang „Angels High" geschrieben. Über das „High" wunderte ich mich etwas, da das doch eher eine amerikanische Bezeichnung war. Tja, die Globalisierung machte halt auch nicht vor Schulbezeichnungen halt.

Ehrfürchtig betraten wir die große Aula der Schule und sahen uns eine Weile lang um. Es war überall Unterricht und daher ziemlich ruhig und leer in den Gängen. Wir fanden bald das Büro des Direktors und klopften an. „Ja, bitte?"

„Izumi Koushiro!" meldete ich mich mit meinem Namen. „Herein!" Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür und betrat das Büro des Direktors. Hinter einem Schreibtisch saß ein schon etwas ergrauter, um die fünfzig Jahre alter Mann mit einer Hornbrille. Als ich eintrat erhob er sich. „Konnichi wa, Izumi-san. Ich habe sie erwartet. Ich freue mich sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich bin Mr. Harlor, der Direktor dieser bescheidenen Einrichtung." Ich nahm seine Hand und wir setzen uns dann. „Bescheiden ist gut. Dies ist ein sehr beeindruckendes Bauwerk", lobte ich. „Oh, wir sind ja noch nicht so alt. Wir haben erst vor kurzem fünfjähriges gefeiert." Ich nickte verstehend. „Wie ich sehe haben sie ihr... äh..." Harlor warf Tentomon einen interessierten Blick zu, der sich etwas im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. „Digimon", half ich ihm. „Ja, genau ihr Digimon auch mitgebracht. Es ist soweit alles arrangiert, sie können hier unterschreiben." Er schob mir einen Dokument über den Tisch und ich überflog den Vertrag schnell und nickte dann. „Es könnte sein, daß ich länger bleibe als geplant. Ließe sich das einrichten?" Harlor sah mich an, als hätte ich eine völlig unnötige Frage gestellt. „Wir freuen uns immer einen begabten Schüler wie sie Izumi-san bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen. Bleiben sie solange sie wollen." Nun, so etwas hatte ich erwartet. Ohne große Hektik unterschrieb ich den Vertrag. „Hier ihre Schlüssel." Harlor schob mir ein Schlüsselbund zusammen mit einer kleinen Karte herüber und ich ließ ihn in die Jackentasche gleiten. „Wir können momentan leider nichts besseres anbieten, Gomen nasai." Schnell stand ich auf. Es war mir peinlich, immer diese bevorzugte Behandlung. Ich war doch kein Gott, nur weil ich neugierig war, oder? „Arigatou", meinte ich, verbeugte mich und verließ dann das Büro, Tentomon direkt neben mir.

Draußen auf dem Flur warf ich einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Man konnte die Vorderseite sehen. Der Schulhof lag im hinteren Bereich. Es war mittlerweile Schulschluß und die letzten Kinder verließen die Angels High. Gerade wollte ich einen Blick auf die Karte, zu der mir zugewiesenen Wohnung, werfen, da fiel mein Blick auf eine Gruppe von drei Mädchen. Ich meinte eine von ihnen zu kennen aber es war zu weit weg. „Was ist? Wollen wir nicht los, Koushiro-kun?" Ich riß mich los und schüttelte das Gefühl ab. „Ich dachte, ich hätte jemanden Bekanntes gesehen." Tentomon schenkte mir einen fragenden Blick. Schnell wandte ich mich der Karte zu. „Laß uns gehen. Es ist nicht weit von hier."

Vom Besten bis hin zum Schlimmsten alles erwartend drehte ich den Schlüssel im Schloß um und öffnete die Tür. Wir betraten beide die einigermaßen geräumige Wohnung und ich ließ die Tür hinter uns ins Schloß fallen. Unser erster Eindruck... „Irgendwie", begann ich, „kahl", endete Tentomon. Ich meine, was hatte ich auch erwartet? Harlor-sensei hatte scheinbar doch nicht so ganz untertrieben. Was da war, war die Grundausstattung. Teppich in den meisten Räumen, standardmäßig ausgestattetes Badezimmer und Küche, Schlafzimmer mit einem vernünftigen Bett, etwas veraltete Gardinen. Im Wohnraum, gab es ein kleines Sofa und zwei Sessel. „Ich schätze das sind Standardwohnungen, daher kosten die sowenig. Darf sich jeder selbst einrichten." Ich sah mich um. „Wird 'ne Menge Arbeit." Ich stellte meine Koffer in den Wohnraum und meinen Rucksack daneben. Schnell packte ich ein paar notwendige Sachen aus. „Ich nehme kurz ein Bad und zieh mir was bequemes an. Dann will ich erst mal in die Stadt. Um die Einrichtung kümmern wir uns später", erklärte ich und verschwand kurz darauf im Badezimmer.

Frisch und erholt mit einem dunkelgrünen Pullover, schwarzer Hose und einer dunkelvioletten Jacke bekleidet trat ich mit Tentomon gut anderthalb Stunden später wieder ins Freie. Wir hatten uns entschieden erst mal bei einem 400m Lauf zuzuschauen an denen auch einige Schüler der Angels High teilnahmen. Ich sah das als gute Gelegenheit einige Leute kennenzulernen und erste Kontakte zu knüpfen. Ich kannte hier ja praktisch keinen - wie überall, wo ich bisher gewesen war.

„Es sieht aus, als hätten sie Glück", bemerkte Tentomon. Ich sah auf. Es regnete nicht mehr und der Himmel lockerte immer mehr auf. „Aa." Gemäßigten Schrittes (Flügelschlagens) setzen wir uns in Bewegung.

**III**

„Rina-chan, kommst du endlich?" rief ich ungeduldig den Gang herunter. Wenn wir uns nicht beeilten würden wir zu spät kommen. Nun mein Problem war es nicht aber wie wollte Rina gewinnen, wenn sie zu spät kam um teilzunehmen? Sie war von Natur aus ein athletisches Ausnahmetalent. Ihre besten Qualitäten hatte sie im Bogenschießen aber im Laufen war sie fast gleichwertig mit der Läuferin Ten'ou Haruka, von der mir Minako erzählt hatte. „Bin schon da!" Rina erschien in voller Montur aus unserem Schlafzimmer. Wir waren beinahe gleichzeitig hier angekommen. Die gestellten Wohnungen waren damals noch knapp gewesen und daher hatten wir uns eine geteilt und jetzt wollten wir keine Einzelnen mehr.

„Du hast Glück, daß Mina-chan nicht teilnimmt", meinte ich und schloß ab. Rina hatte jenen etwas arroganten, selbst- und siegessicheren Blick aufgesetzt, den ich nur zu gut kannte. „Was heißt hier Glück. Ich könnte sie jederzeit im Schlaf besiegen", empörte sie sich. Ich schmunzelte nur. „Was?"

„Hat sie dich nicht letztes Jahr fast geschlagen", fragte Gatomon, was ich nicht fragen wollte. „Ach, sei still. Da war immer noch eine halbe Sekunde Vorsprung außerdem hatte ich davor diese schreckliche Grippe. Wie kommen, die auch darauf so etwas im Winter zu machen und dann noch draußen?" Ich zuckte unwissend mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

Das kleine Stadion war recht voll für die Jahreszeit. Der Weihnachtslauf, wie er allgemein genannt wurde, war sehr beliebt. Jedenfalls bei den meisten. Die Mehrzahl der Schüler unserer Alterstufe waren Sportmuffel. Die Einzigsten, die sich wirklich reinhängten, waren Minako und Rina, ich vielleicht ein bißchen. Aber das tat ich mir nicht an.

Ich verabschiedete Rina unten und machte mich dann auf dem Weg zur Tribüne. Die Veranstaltung war frei für alle Schüler, kostet aber auch nur ein Pfund für den Rest und so war die Tribüne fast schon überfüllt. Zum Glück waren für die Schüler und Freunde genug Plätze reserviert. Gatomon hockte auf meiner Schulter, damit wir uns nicht aus den Augen verloren.

Ich ließ meine Blicke kurz über die Menge schweifen, die zu den Tribünenaufgängen strömten. Ich wollte schon weitergehen, da entdeckte ich etwas... jemanden in eine angeregte Diskussion mit einem Wärter verstrickt. Kurzes rotbraunes Haar, ein neugieriger, intelligenter Gesichtsausdruck, so weit ich das von hier ausmachen konnte. Dunkelviolette Jacke, schwarze Jeans aber wesentlich wichtiger der vertraute Käfer über seiner Schulter fliegend. „Koushiro?" murmelte ich erstarrt. „Nani?" Gatomon sah nun in dieselbe Richtung und ich hörte ein kurzes nach Luft schnappen. So schnell wie möglich kämpfte ich mich durch die Menge und schnappte noch den Rest der hitzigen Diskussion auf. „Aber ich bin doch Schüler an der Angels High. Ich habe mich gerade heute angemeldet und man hat mir noch nichts von einem Ausweis erzählt", ereiferte Koushiro sich in einer für ihn ungewohnten Art. Das Gehörte schockte und überraschte mich gleichzeitig. Seit letztes Jahr hatte ich keinen der Digiritter mehr gesehen und da war nur mein Bruder zu Besuch gewesen. Dieses Jahr hatten wir eigentlich eine größere Feier über Weihnachten geplant, doch sie war ins Wasser gefallen, als ich schon fast alles zusammen hatte für den Flug rüber.

Ich schob die Gedanken beiseite und brach gerade noch rechtzeitig in die Diskussion ein. Der Wärter sah aus, als ob er sich nicht mehr länger beherrschen konnte und äußerst ungeduldig wurde. Ich zog meine Karte aus der Tasche, griff nach Koushiros Hand und zog ihn mit mir. Im Vorbeigehen winkte ich mit der Karte, offen genug damit der Wärter sie sah. „Sie sind mit mir." Tentomon, genauso erschrocken wie sein Partner, schoß uns eiligst hinterher.

Als wir oben waren blieb ich stehen und entließ Koushiro aus meinem Griff. „Domo arigatou..." Er stoppte sich selber, als ich mich zu ihm umdrehte, musterte mich, ließ einen Seitenblick auf Gatomon fallen, musterte mich erneut und schnappte nach Luft vor Überraschung. „Hikari-san?" Ich grinste mit gespielter Verletztheit. „Sind wir uns jetzt schon so unbekannt geworden?" Koushiro befreite sich scheinbar aus seinem Schockzustand, wenigstens etwas. „Gomen, Hikari. Ich war nur... überrascht... Alles in allem haben wir uns drei Jahre nicht mehr gesehen... Du..." Er musterte mich erneut für einen Moment und überlegte wohl die passendste Bemerkung. Ich erwarte etwas wie: „Du bist aber gewachsen." Doch das kam nicht, statt dessen schloß er mit ein klein bißchen Stolz in der Stimme, wie ich zu vernehmen meinte: „... siehst sehr gut aus."

Das Rennen startete und Rina legte wie erwartet einen Blitzstart hin, der sie mit bereits mit ein bis zwei Sekunden Vorsprung in die erste Kurve gehen ließ, ihr dicker Zopf flatterte wild im Wind und ihr Gesicht zierte eine Mischung von Konzentration und Freude, fast wie ein kleines Kind.

„Sie ist gut", bestätigte Koushiro neben mir. „Habe ich's nicht gesagt?" Koushiro schenkte mir ein Lächeln und wandte sich wieder dem Rennen zu. „Mist, und ich dachte, ich würde es noch schaffen!" hörte ich eine keuchende Stimme neben uns. Eine Sekunde später ließ sich Minako in den Sitz neben mir fallen. „Habe ich was verpaßt?" Die Läufer hatten die Hälfte der Strecke absolviert. „In deiner Verfassung wärst du wohl auf den ersten Metern zusammengebrochen, so ausgelaugt wirkst du", bemerkte Gatomon schmunzelnd. „Haha, sehr witzig..." Minako verzog ihre Mundwinkel zu einer Schnute, die sich aber schnell wieder in einen neugierig interessierten Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte, als sie Koushiro neben mir entdeckte. „Kawaii! Wer ist deine Begleitung, Kari-chan?" Ich fühlte irgendwie ein klein wenig Eifersucht über Minakos offensichtliche Interessiertheit. Warum eigentlich? „Kawaii?" riß mich Koushiros Stimme aus meiner Trance. Ich mußte über seinen dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck schmunzeln. „Das ist ein etwas ungewöhnlicher Ausdruck für ihn", meinte Tentomon  Minako sah auf. „Gomen nasai", meinte ich nur und begann meine Vorstellung. „Koushiro-kun, Aino Minako. Sie kommt aus Japan und war vorher auf der Juuban Schule", stellte ich mit einer Handbewegung vor. „Minako oder Mina für meine Freunde", ergänzte diese. „Mina-chan, Izumi Koushiro, ein alter Freund aus Japan und ebenfalls Digiritter", erklärte ich. Minako, offenherzig wie immer, bot ihre Hand an und Koushiro schüttelte sie mit einem freundlichen Nicken. „Sehr erfreut."

„Ich schätze sie gewinnt." Auf Gatomons Unterbrechung drehten wir uns alle wieder zur Aschenbahn um. Während wir geredet hatten, hatten die Läufer das Ziel erreicht und so eben überquerte Rina mit gut fünf Metern Vorsprung die Ziellinie. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Zeitanzeige. „Neuer Streckenrekord"; stellte ich ohne Überraschung fest. Jetzt warf Rina einen Blick nach oben und erhaschte einen Blick auf uns. Sie lächelte. Ich dachte, es wäre dieses typische Siegerlächeln aber es war viel mehr. Warum sie wirklich lächelte, sollte ich erst viel später verstehen.

**IV**

Wir holten Karis Freundin direkt bei der Siegerehrung ab und machten uns dann auf den Heimweg. Die Wohnungen lagen fast alle im selben Komplex. „Habt ihr den Blick der Offiziellen gesehen? Haben die wirklich geglaubt, ich würde wieder so langsam wie letztes Jahr laufen?" meinte eine offensichtlich äußerst zufriedene Rina. Minako lachte. „Ja, denen sind bei der Zeit fast die Augen aus den Kopf gefallen. Ich bezweifle, daß Haruka-san auch nur einen Deut schneller gewesen wäre." Rina grinste. „Und wenn, dann hätte ich es auf ihr höheres Alter schieben können."

Während die beiden Mädchen sich weiter lauthals amüsierten und auch unsere Digimon etwas zurückhingen um etwas quatschen zu können, liefen Hikari und ich eher wortlos nebeneinander her. Es lag etwas Unausgesprochenes in der Luft, was keiner von uns zu wagen schien anzusprechen. Eine Weile verblieben wir so und warfen uns einige Seitenblicke zu, drehten uns aber schnell wieder weg, wenn wir es merkten.

Irgendwann war mir das Spielchen zu doof und da weder Karis Freundinnen noch unsere Digimon sich anschickten ihr Thema zu wechseln und uns mit einzubeziehen, wagte ich den ersten Schritt. „Und was machen die anderen so? Ich habe lange keinen mehr gesehen." Kari, offensichtlich in Gedanken, schreckte auf. „Nani? Oh... Nein, ich bin genauso ratlos. Ich bekomme gelegentlich Briefe von Tai aber er spricht fast nur über sich, manchmal Yamato-kun und meistens Sora-san", antwortete sie mit einer Mischung aus Langeweile und Schmunzeln. Ich erwiderte die amüsierte Geste. „Jyou-kun scheint jetzt irgendwas in Richtung Technik zu machen. Ich hab ihn vor einem halben Jahr auf einer Messe getroffen und Mimi hat sich scheinbar in Amerika niedergelassen", erzählte ich, was mir bekannt war. Kari sah mich verwirrt an. „Dann hat sie es dir nicht gesagt?" Ihre Augen glänzten mit einer undefinierbaren Mixtur aus Freude und Neugier. Verwirrt fragte ich: „Was denn?" Ein befriedigtes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Karis Gesicht ab. „Oh, nichts Wichtiges." _Nichts Wichtiges?_ Das konnte sie doch wohl nicht mal ihrer Großmutter weismachen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Netter Versuch. Sag schon", befahl ich mit einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Kari war kurz unentschlossen, gab sich dann aber einen Ruck. „Mir hat sie gesagt, sie wäre in dich verknallt." Ich fühlte Röte in mein Gesicht steigen und starrten das Mädchen vor mir ungläubig an. „Du verschaukelst mich." Kari schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und ich merkte wie schwer es ihr fiel. Aber warum eigentlich? Ich fing mich wieder einigermaßen und meinte dann immer noch etwas geschockt: „Nein, das hat sie mir nicht gesagt..."

Erneut liefen wir eine Weile stumm nebeneinander her. Nach einer Weile fragte ich: „Und was ist mit Takeru...?" Ich kam nie dazu voll auszusprechen. Karis Kopf schoß herum mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Haß in den Augen, der mich vollkommen ohne Vorbereitung traf. „Takeru..." Sie spuckte den Namen förmlich aus. „Nenn diesen Namen NIE wieder in meiner Gegenwart." Dieser emotionale Ausbruch traf mich wie ein Blitzschlag. Nie hatte ich dieses Mädchen so wütend gesehen. Das angeheiterte Gespräch zwischen Minako und Rina endete abrupt. Auch Gatomon stoppte Tentomon in einem seiner üblichen Redeschwalle. „Ich dachte ihr..." setzte ich an aber verstummte als Gatomon mir einen warnenden Blick zuwarf und Rina nahm mich kurz darauf zur Seite.

„Pst, sie mag nicht darüber reden. Keine Sorge, in ein paar Minuten ist sie wieder die Alte." Ich nickte immer noch ziemlich verwirrt und geschockt von dem plötzlichen Ausbruch. „Du mußt wissen, sie wollte eigentlich erst nicht hierher. Nachdem was sie Ri-chan erzählt hatte, hat sie ihn mit einem anderen Mädchen.. ähem, recht intim in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen. Richtig?" (Anm. des Autors: Nein, nicht was ihr denkt, ihr P... In Japan ist es nicht unbedingt normal sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu küssen und ähnliches, kapiert?) Rina nickte. „Sprich ja nicht mit ihr darüber. Ich hätte es eigentlich gar nicht weitererzählen dürfen. Die ersten Tage, als sie hier ankam, war sie ein totales Wrack." Ich senkte betrübt den Kopf. „Arme Kari..." Ich fühlte neben dem Mitgefühl auch ein wenig Wut. Wie hatte er sie nur so fallen lassen können? Als ich wegging, waren sie noch ein Herz und eine Seele. Ich hätte dableiben sollen aber es hatte für mich keinen Grund mehr gegeben... Gleichzeitig war ich jedoch auch erleichtert. Das bedeute Takeru war aus dem Weg...

Wir betraten meine Wohnung, da die Mädchen sich unbedingt selbst von ihrem Zustand überzeugen wollten. Kari war tatsächlich recht schnell wieder in ihre alte fröhliche Stimmung verfallen und ließ sich nichts mehr von dem Vorangegangen anmerken. Ich hütete mich es nochmals anzusprechen. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Ich würde später mit ihr reden müssen aber das hatte erst einmal Zeit.

Eine Weile standen die drei Mädchen im Eingang und sahen sich dann beinahe gleichzeitig an. „Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie schrecklich diese Wohnungen im Rohzustand aussehen", meinte Rina. „Mako-chan würde verrückt werden", fügte Minako an. „Nichts, was ein wenig Teamarbeit nicht ändern könnte", sagte Kari langsam und sah vorsichtig in die anderen Räume. „Nun, vielleicht ein bißchen mehr..."

**V**

Die nächsten Tage, bis zum Wochenende, waren wir damit beschäftigt Koushiros Wohnung herzurichten. Da ich unbedingt helfen wollte, waren Rina und Minako gleich Feuer und Flamme und da Koushiro wußte, was gut für ihn war, wagte er gar nicht zu widersprechen.

Jeder der eine Mietwohnung gestellt bekam, bekam einen Zuschuß für die Einrichtung. Der war jedoch meist so klein, daß man nicht viel damit anfangen konnte. Das war Rinas und mein Vorteil gewesen, da wir zwei Zuschüsse für eine Wohnung hatten.

Doch Koushiro hatte weniger das Problem. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln hatte er gesagt: „Wenn dieses gottgleiche Förderungsgehabe etwas Gutes an sich hat, dann daß ich bestimmt nicht in finanzieller Not bin." Dabei hatte er mit seiner Kreditkarte gewinkt.

Ich wußte, daß er es nicht wollte, wie ein Wunderkind nur aufgrund seiner hohen Intelligenz behandelt zu werden. Nachdem, was Minako von ihrer Freundin Ami erzählte, ging es wohl den Meisten so. Also behandelte ich ihn schlichtweg als den Freund, der er war, genauso wie Rina und Minako. Ich denke, jeder braucht ein paar vertrauenswerte Freunde in einer neuen, fremden Umgebung. Mir ging es ähnlich.

Wir arbeiteten hart und am Tag von Minakos Volleyballspiel, waren wir so gut wie fertig. Koushiro und Rina richteten noch den Rest des Schlafzimmers her und Minako war schon los zum Abschlußtraining. Ich hatte mich in das neubepolsterte Sofa im Wohnzimmer fallen lassen und schloß die Augen. Wir waren fertig... In drei weiteren Tagen war Weihnachten und ich hatte noch nicht mal passende Geschenke für meine Freunde. Es würde nicht schwer werden etwas für Rina und Minako zu finden, da ich ihren Geschmack mittlerweile kannte und große Geschenke machten wir uns eh nie. Ihr Geschenk war ihre Freundschaft. Koushiro war eine anderes Thema. Mit seinen Interessen hatte ich kein Problem aber irgendwie war mir so, als müßte ich ihm etwas Besonderes schenken, allein schon wegen meinem unerwarteten Ausbruch vor drei Tagen. Warum mußte diese kleine Ratte auch immer meine Stimmung verderben. _Nein, denk nicht so was_, rief ich mich zur Ordnung. Vielleicht tat ich Takeru unrecht, vielleicht hatte ich zuviel auf das Gerede der anderen gehört. Erst ein paar Wochen nach den Ereignissen, in jenen stillen Nächten, hatte ich darüber nachgedacht wie verschieden wir doch eigentlich waren. Trotzdem war das kein Grund gewesen mich so fallen zu lassen... oder?

Eine Bewegung des Sofas veranlaßte mich zur Seite zu schauen. Ich blickte direkt in Koushiros mitfühlend und verstehende Augen. „Wir sind fertig", meinte er sanft. Ich wandte den Blick ab, zu beschämt ihn direkt anzusehen. „Es tut mir Leid", murmelte er. „Was?" fuhr ich überrascht auf. „Ich hatte wirklich nicht vor mitten in die Wunde zu stechen..." Ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Woher...? Ach, ich kann mir schon denken, daß Rina-chan mal wieder ihren Mund nicht halten konnte." Koushiro legte mir eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter. Ich schauderte ein wenig. „Sei nicht so hart mit ihr. Sie versucht nur zu helfen..." Wieder unterbrach ich ihn. „Ich weiß... Du mußt dich für nichts entschuldigen, Koushiro-kun. Wie hättest du das wissen sollen. Es ist normal, daß du gefragt hast. Ich bin Diejenige, die um Verzeihung bitten muß." Er sah aus, als ob er protestieren wollte aber seine Züge wurden schnell sanfter und er meinte nur. „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Jeder in deiner Lage hätte ähnlich reagiert. Ich verstehe das." Bei dieser Offenbarung von Verständnis und Besorgnis war mir gleich viel wärmer ums Herz. Ich sah ihn nun direkt an und ein kleiner Schimmer meines alten Interesses glimmte erneut auf. „Du meinst das wirklich?" vergewisserte ich mich. Seine Antwort traf mich wie ein Blitz. „Natürlich, Kari-chan..." Koushiro hielt sich schnell eine Hand vor den Mund. „Gomen nasai, ich meinte..." Ich unterbrach ihn erneut und nahm vorsichtig seine Hand. „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen", wiederholte ich seine Worte mit demselben Sinn...

„Kari-chan, Koushiro-kun! Kommt ihr? Wir wollen los..." Rina erschien in der Tür und zuckte zusammen. Ich meinte ein leises „Kuso" zu hören und dann meinte sie schweißtropfend: „Äh, störe ich bei etwas." Wir fuhren fast instinktiv auseinander und vom Sofa hoch. „Nein, nein, gar nicht", stammelten wir gleichzeitig. Rina lächelte und meinte nur: „Gut, laßt uns gehen. Sonst kommen wir zu spät." Doch ich meinte sie kurz darauf erneut fluchen zu hören.

Das Spiel verlief ohne große Vorkommnisse. Weder Koushiro noch ich sprachen über das Geschehene. Die Stimmung war normal, wenn auch etwas gedrückt. Mehr auf einen Impuls setzten wir uns nicht nebeneinander, sondern ließen Rina zwischen uns. Diese wollte erst ablehnen, akzeptiert aber schließlich. Ihr unglückliches Hereinplatzen in unseren emotionalen Moment war ihr scheinbar sehr peinlich und tat ihr außerordentlich Leid.

Mit dem ganzen Training und unter der Führung einer sehr begabten Minako, gewann ihre Mannschaft das Spiel ohne Probleme. Nicht daß ich daran gezweifelt hätte. Ich warf einen Seitenblick an Rina vorbei und starrte Koushiro für einen Moment an, als keiner schaute. Den ganzen Heimweg lang fragte ich mich, ob es nur der Moment gewesen war oder mehr...

**VI**

Wir hielten etwas abseits der Einkaufsviertel Londons. Es war der Tag drauf, ein Samstag, ein verkaufsoffener und langer wohlgemerkt, da es der letzte Tag vor Weihnachten war, und wir hatten uns gleich nach der Schule aufgemacht. Rina war so freundlich gewesen mich hinzufahren und zu begleiten. Als Karis Wohnungspartnerin würde sie sicher eine größere Hilfe sein für ein Geschenk.

Für den letzten Tag vor Weihnachten war es noch relativ leer. Hier und dort ein paar hektische Menschen, die schnell noch etwas einkauften. Aber ansonsten schienen wir den Zeitpunkt gut abgepaßt zu haben. „Okay, was zuerst", fragte ich meine Begleiterin. „Hm, das für Kari-chan dürfte etwas dauern, laß uns erst mal nach einem Geschenk für Mina suchen. Ich hab noch nichts für sie."

Das machten wir dann und es dauerte nicht lange bis wir etwas Passendes fanden, was wir beide als gut befanden und was mit Karis Geschenk für Minako zusammenpaßte. Wir kauften noch ein paar Karten und setzen uns kurz auf eine Bank. „Nun, ich habe jetzt alles. Was möchtest du Kari-chan denn kaufen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht."

Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich schon überlegt aber mir wollte nichts einfallen. Die Szene von gestern war mir gleichzeitig peinlich und verwirrte mich auch. Was hatte Kari mit „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen" gemeint. Suchte sie nur Halt und hatte sich vom Moment überwältigen lassen oder war es echt? Ich wußte es nicht. Das Einzige, was ich wußte war, daß ich mich wieder an die Zeit erinnert fühlte, bevor ich praktisch zu meiner „Weltreise" aufgebrochen war. Schon damals hatte ich stets ein wenig mit Eifersucht betrachtet wie gut Kari und Takeru sich verstanden. So sehr ich gewünscht hätte es wäre nur eine Fassade, habe ich es doch nie erkannt. Takeru hatte sie nie so behandelt, wie sie es verdient hatte. Ich wußte nicht, ob er das Ganze nur als ein Spiel sah, manchmal war es mir so vorgekommen. Ich ertrug es schließlich nicht mehr und nahm das Angebot einer renommierten Schule in Frankreich an. Ich hatte es dort aber nicht lange ausgehalten und über die Zwischenstationen Irland, und Miami, wo ich kurz Mimi getroffen hatte - sie war in mich verliebt, kaum zu glauben -, kam ich schließlich hierher. Vielleicht war ich hier richtig, vielleicht war es kein Zufall, daß wir uns hier wiedergetroffen hatten...

„KOUSHIRO-KUN!" Erschrocken sprang ich auf und ließ mich gleich wieder fallen. „Äh ja..." stammelte ich. Rina lachte laut auf. „Seit wann bist du ein Tagträumer?" Peinlich berührt seufzte ich. „Gomen, ich war in Gedanken. Wo waren wir?" Sie grinste breit und meinte nur. „Du benimmst dich wie ein Liebeskranker." Schnell versuchte ich zu widersprechen. „Iie, das verstehst du falsch. Ich..."

„Oh ja, sicher", unterbrach Rina mich spöttisch. „Du träumst am hellichten Tag vor dich hin, weißt nicht was du Kari-chan kaufen möchtest, nicht zu vergessen das gestern... Soll ich weitermachen?" Seufzend lehnte ich mich zurück. Es war sinnlos es zu leugnen. „Nein, mußt du nicht. Aber ich weiß selbst nicht, was ich eigentlich fühlen soll", antwortete ich resignierend. Rinas Gesicht wurde ernst. „Du solltest das fühlen, was dir dein Herz sagt." Wenn das so einfach wäre. „Laß uns los, bevor die Geschäfte zumachen", antwortete ich nur und wir setzen uns in Bewohnung, Rina stichelte nicht weiter.

Drei Stunden später hatten wir wohl sämtliche Geschäfte abgeklappert und einfach nichts gefunden. Mal hatte ich, mal hatte Rina Ideen verworfen. Nichts war gut genug, was wir fanden, ob man es nun glauben wollte oder nicht. Es war schon fast sechs Uhr und wir näherten uns dem Ladenschlußzeiten.

„Was soll ich machen? Ich kann doch nicht ohne Geschenk gehen. Was wird sie von mir denken?" murmelte ich laut genug vor mich hin, daß meine Begleitung es sehr wohl verstand. Sie blieb stehen und sah sich um. „Hm..." Eine Weile überlegte sie. „Tja, da gibt es wohl nur eins aber das wird teuer. Doch damit wirst du schlichtweg jedem Mädchen Sterne in die Augen zaubern", erklärte Rina mit einem wissenden Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. „Nani?" drängte ich ungeduldig. Sie zeigte auf ein Geschäft auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Ein Schmuckladen... „Warum hast du das nicht schon eher erwähnt?" Rina bekam ein riesigen Schweißtropen (Anm. des Autors: Ja, das ist immer noch ein Anime) und entgegnete nervös. „Hehe, das habe ich wohl vergessen... Außerdem dachte ich wir finden auch so etwas." Ich stöhnte, hielt aber meinen Mund. Schließlich hatte ich selber nicht daran gedacht. Ich überlegte kurz und schloß dann die Augen. Das würde wirklich teuer werden aber was würde ich nicht alles für das richtige Geschenk tun. „Na schön. Dann los."

Spät am Abend, so gegen Elf, setze Rina mich vor meiner Wohnung ab. „Domo arigatou noch einmal, Rina-san. Ohne dich hätte ich das nicht geschafft." Sie winkte ab. „Kein Problem. Es hat mir Spaß gemacht. Oh, Kari-chan wird vielleicht Augen machen, ich beneide sie jetzt schon. Aber keine Angst, ich verrate nichts."

Wir verabschiedeten uns und Rina fuhr die paar Blocks rüber zu ihrer Wohnung. Morgen würden wir diese ein wenig für den Weihnachtsabend herrichten, also sollte ich jetzt langsam in die Federn. Der Tag war lang aber auch zufriedenstellend gewesen.

Als ich die Wohnung betrat erwartete mich Tentomon schon, der keine Lust gehabt hatte in das ganze Gedränge mitzukommen. „Du kommst spät. Erfolgreich?" Ich stellte die Tasche mit den Geschenken auf den Tisch. „Oh ja, sehr."

VII

Der 24. Dezember - es war Weihnachten. Ein seltsames Fest dieses Zeitalters. Ich verstand es immer noch nicht ganz, nur daß es um Geschenke ging. Anscheinend wurde es von Kultur zu Kultur anders aufgefaßt. Aber dieser Abend war die perfekte Bühne für meine kleine Inszenierung.

Wir hatten die ganze Wohnung schon so hergerichtet, daß es alles recht festlich aussah. Gemeinsam hatten wir es auch geschafft einen kleinen Baum herzuschleppen und unterzubringen. Der Rest des Wohnraums war freigeräumt worden um etwas Platz zu bieten.

Den ganzen Tag über waren Kari und Koushiro schon wirklich nett zueinander. Es schien, daß keiner irgendwie unfreundlich, distanziert oder ähnliches sein wollte. Um so besser. Die Frage war nur, wo waren sie gerade?

„Hey, weißt du, wo unsere Turteltäubchen sind", fragte ich Gatomon, die gerade dabei war ein paar Kerzen anzuzünden. Erstaunlich behende das kleine Digimon, mußte ich zugeben. Gatomon sah auf und verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Auf dem Balkon, glaube ich. Hoffentlich rücken die beiden endlich mal mit der Wahrheit raus..." Ich lächelte. So langsam konnte dieser Vertrautheit keiner von uns mehr mißinterpretieren. „Keine Angst, dafür ist schon gesorgt." Gatomon blickte mich neugierig an aber ich schmunzelte nur geheimnisvoll. „Du wirst schon sehen."

Damit ging ich zum Balkon. Da waren sie tatsächlich. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, aber es war wohl auch nicht viel. Sie standen einfach nur da und schauten auf die beleuchtete Stadt hinaus. Nach einer Weile meinte Koushiro etwas und Kari kicherte. _Das wird wohl noch nichts. Ich schätze, er wartet noch bis sie sein Geschenk gesehen hat. Mann, ihr werden vielleicht die Augen rausfallen..._

Ich quietschte überrascht als mir jemand etwas über den Kopf zog und schreckte von der Tür zurück. Als ich herumfuhr, stand Minako genau vor mir, mit einer dicken Weihnachtsmannmütze auf dem Kopf. „Ha, schau was ich gefunden habe!" flötete sie unschuldig. Ich nahm dieses, wie ich fand, schrecklich unästhetische Teil von meinem Kopf. „Mina-chan, diese Mütze paßt gar nicht zu meinen Haaren, das ist zuviel Rot", protestierte ich heftigst. „Ah, komm schon. Gönn uns doch den Spaß." Ich konnte ihr einfach nicht widersprechen. Sie war mir so ähnlich. „Na schön", gab ich schließlich nach und streifte mir das häßliche Ding über. Tentomon kam aus der Küche gebraust, wollte etwas sagen, prustete dann aber los vor Lachen, als er uns sah. „Haha, sehr witzig", sagten wir gemeinsam. „Ähm, wollte nur sagen, daß der Braten wohl langsam fertig ist." Ich nickte. „Ich geh schon."

Nach einem mehr als genüßlichem Essen machten wir es uns alle im Sofa oder in den Sesseln bequem. Da Kari-chan und Koushiro-kun die Einzelsitzgelegenheiten bevorzugten, blieb Minako und mir wohl nur das Sofa. Ein wenig besinnliche Weihnachtsmusik lief und wir quatschen über dies und das. Das vergangene Jahr, die Schule, die Stadt, was auch immer uns so einfiel.

Leider kam keine weitere Annäherung zwischen den zwei alten Freunden zustande und ich fühlte, daß es Zeit war etwas zu unternehmen. Außerdem schien Mina-chan ihre interessierten Augen nicht von Koushiro zu lassen und das paßte mir gar nicht in den Kram. „Wie schaut es aus, Mina-chan. Ein kleines Tänzchen", erbot ich mich. Ihre Blicke wanderten zwischen Koushiro und mir hin und her. „Aber..." setzte sie an aber ich schnitt ihr flüsternd das Wort ab. „Komm schon, selbst du kannst sehen, daß die beiden sich mögen. Außerdem... Willst du, daß sie noch einmal so traurig ist?" Minako schluckte kurz, nickte dann aber. „Du hast ja Recht. Aber warum sollen wir gerade tanzen? Davon abgesehen, daß ich das gar nicht kann..." Ich kicherte. „Du willst ein berühmter Star werden und kannst nicht tanzen." Minako zog eine Grimasse. „Na, komm schon." Damit zog ich sie auf die kleine freie Fläche und wir begannen einen langsamen Tanz unter meiner Führung. Ich warf Koushiro einen auffordernden Blick über die Schulter zu und er schien zu verstehen. Nach einigen Momenten waren wir zu viert auf der „Tanzfläche".

„Na also", meinte ich zufrieden. „Nani? Hey, soll das heißen, du spielst Verkuppler? Das ist mein Gebiet", ereiferte sich Minako gespielt. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, höchst erhabene Göttin Venus", entgegnete ich unterwürfig. Mina-chan schenkte mir einen seltsamen Blick, sagte dann aber nichts mehr. Ich lächelte. _Hätte mich beinah verplappert._

Schließlich war die Zeit für die Geschenke gekommen. Was auch hieß meine Zeit hier würde bald zuende gehen, wenn alles richtig lief. Doch ich war nicht traurig. Es war richtig so. Wie es das Schicksal wollte, war ich zuerst dran mit meinen Geschenken. Ich fragte mich, ob ich die auch irgendwie mitnehmen konnte... Zuerst schnappte ich mir Minakos Geschenk. Es war ein langes schönes rotpurpurnes Kleid mit einem Schnitt, der mir durchaus zusagte. „Ich hab lange gebraucht, bis ich das gefunden habe." Ich nickte dankbar und drückte ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange. „Domo, Mina-chan." Von Kari und Koushiro bekam ich ein recht teures Set neuer Pfeile. Eine besondere Edition. Auch dafür bedankte ich mich. Als nächstes war Minako an der Reihe. Sie bekam von uns allen ein neues Sportoutfit. Komplett mit Trainingsanzug, Top, Sporthose, Schuhen und was halt dazugehörte. Es war müßig zu sagen, daß Minako darüber sehr dankbar war, da ihre alten Sachen schon recht abgenutzt waren. Dann kam Koushiro dran. Minako und ich wußten noch nicht soviel von ihm, also schenkten wir ihm was zu lesen und ein neueres Computerprogramm, von dem wir in Erfahrung gebracht hatten, daß er beides noch nicht hatte. Ich hielt den Atem an, als Karis Geschenk an der Reihe war. Sie hatte lange hin und her überlegt aber mir nicht gesagt, was sie genommen hatte. Behutsam nahm Koushiro das Päcken. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Schatulle. Als er sie öffnete, befand sich darin ein kleines bronzenes Medaillon. Ich schnappte nach Luft. Das war doch... „Das ist von meiner Mutter. Sie hat gesagt, ich soll es jemand geben, der mir eines Tages einmal sehr viel bedeutet." Geschockt starrte Koushiro das unscheinbare Medaillon an. „Mach es auf", forderte Kari. Er kam der Aufforderung nach. Ich konnte nicht sehen, was darin war aber Koushiros Lächeln sagte alles. „Ich werde es in Ehren halten", meinte er dankbar.

Etwas erleichtert machte Kari sich nun selbst an ihre Geschenke. Von Minako bekam sie eine CD, die sie sich schon länger wünschte und von mir bekam sie ein neues Tagebuch, da ihr letztes unglücklicherweise einer Wasserattacke meinerseits nicht gewachsen war.

Dann ging es endlich zu Koushiros Geschenk. Genauso behutsam wie er packte sie es aus. Wieder eine Schatulle aber das wußte ich ja schon. „Ich glaube kaum, daß es an dein Geschenk ranreicht", meinte Koushiro etwas bedrückt. Ich unterdrückte ein Prusten. Solch eine Untertreibung hatte ich selten gehört. Kari öffnete das Kästchen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie vorsichtig ein goldfarbene Kette mit einem prunkvoll glitzernden Diamanten daran herausnahm. Minako schnappte nach Luft und alle anderen, die es noch nicht gesehen hatten, hielten den Atem an. „Soviel zu meinen Chancen", murmelte Minako neben mir.

Koushiro setzte sich zu Kari auf die Lehne und hängte ihr das Schmuckstück um. „Es steht dir", meinte er lächelnd. Kari sah ihn mit großen, verträumten Augen an. „Koushiro-kun, das... das..." stammelte sie. „Womit habe ich das verdient?" brachte sie schließlich hervor. Er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen und nahm dann den Diamanten. „Schau..." Jetzt hielt ich den Atem an, er hatte etwas darauf eingravieren lassen, etwas Eindeutiges. Karis Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, Tränen der Freude. Unsicher blickte sie auf um Koushiros Blick aufzufangen aber der spiegelte nur das wieder, was die Inschrift sagte. In einem heftigem Impuls schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schenkte ihm diesmal wirklich einen Kuß. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit lösten sich die beiden wieder. „Ai shiteru, Kou-chan." (Anm. des Autors: Ich weiß wie das klingt aber mir viel kein besserer Spitzname ein. Ein bißchen kitschig, das gebe ich zu.)

Damit war es vollbracht und ich fühlte wie der unbarmherziger Schlaf wieder an mir zerrte. Ich würde gehen müssen. Minako immer noch bewegt von der Szene bemerkte es zuerst. „Ri-chan!" schrie sie entsetzt. Das neugefundene Pärchen drehte sich zu mir um und sah geschockt zu mir auf. Ich schwebte bereits ein gutes Stück über dem Boden und war wohl bereits semitransparent und damit in meiner Astralgestalt. „Habt keine Angst. Ich habe nie hierher gehört. Nun da meine Aufgabe hier erfüllt ist, kann ich in Ruhe wieder schlafen gehen." Langsam schwebte ich auf den Balkon und die anderen folgten mir. „Aber", setzte Kari an. „Wir sehen uns bestimmt wieder", unterbrach ich sie. „Wenn meine Zeit gekommen ist. Ich bin froh, daß ich helfen konnte, und dankbar euch allen begegnet zu sein. Ihr wart tolle Freunde." Ich ließ noch einmal meinen Blick über alle Schweifen. Die drei Menschen waren sprachlos und den Tränen nah. Die beiden Digimon sahen ratlos zu mir auf. Ich fühlte, daß meine Zeit vorbei war. „Sayonara, Koushiro-kun... Sayonara, Tentomon... Sayonara, Gatomon... Sayonara, Kari-chan... Sayonara, Mina-chan... y arigatou, minna." Mit diesen letzten Worten wurde ich wieder zu jenem hellen Licht und schoß als feurige Sternschnuppe gen Himmel. Trotzdem hörte ich noch, was die anderen sagten. „Ist das eine Sternschnuppe oder ein Komet?" überlegte Koushiro. „Seltsam ich hatte das Gefühl, jemanden würde fehlen", meinte Kari verwirrt. Das Letzte, was ich hörte, war ein wissendes „Sayonara, Ri-chan" von Minako. *Ja mata, Venus*, fügte ich in Gedanken an. *Ja mata...*

**Epilog**

„Tai-chan, ein Brief von Kari-chan", rief Sora die Treppe herauf. Noch etwas verschlafen, kam ich herunter und nahm ihr den Umschlag ab, nicht bevor ich ihr einen schnellen Kuß gegeben hatte natürlich. Ich öffnete den Umschlag und überflog den Brief. „Was schreibt sie?" Ich lächelte nur glücklich. „Lies selber."

Erleichtert legte ich den Brief zur Seite und lehnte mich auf der Parkbank zurück. Es schien, daß letztendlich doch noch alles richtig ausgegangen war. Ja, es war besser so. Egal was Kari von mir hielt, ich hatte diesen Schritt für sie gemacht. Ich war nicht dieser kleine, ignorante Baka für den mich alle hielten. Sehr wohl war mir aufgefallen, wie gut sich Koushiro und Kari verstanden hatten und mir war klar geworden, daß ich keine Chance hatte und wollte nicht im Weg stehen. Mein einzigster Fehler war, daß ich Koushiro-kuns vorzeitige Abreise nicht miteinberechnet hatte. Vielleicht war ich etwas zu schroff gewesen... Es war nicht mehr zu ändern, ich würde bei nächster Gelegenheit mit ihnen reden müssen.

„Kommst du, Takeru?" erklang eine fröhliche Mädchenstimme hinter mir. Ich ließ den Brief schnell in die Tasche fallen und stand auf. „Hai!" entgegnete ich. _Viel Glück, ihr beiden._

ENDE

**Schlußwort**

Das war's. Seid ihr jetzt verwirrt? Gut! Für euch mögen Anfang und Ende jetzt wenig Sinn machen aber glaubt mir das hat alles durchaus einen Hintergrund. Wenn ihr den schon erfahren  wollt, müßt ihr erst mal meine Chroniken abwarten und falls ich je zu meinen zukünftigen SM-Projekten komme, die hier oben in meinem Gehirn schon herumschwirren.

Mehr habe ich gar nicht hierzu sagen, außer das mir dieses kleine Verwirrspiel echt Spaß gemacht hat. :)

Es folgen jetzt noch ein paar Danksagungen. Zuerst möchte ich meinen Testlesern Raven und Sebastian danken. Basti hat mich mit seinem schönen Bild von Rina erst zu dieser Version gebracht und Raven muß ja eh ständig meine kreativen Anfälle ertragen. Domo arigatou. Ein besonderer Dank geht an Lunatic, die mir mit den japanischen Anreden, Begriffen u. ä. auf die Sprünge geholfen hat.

Ich widme diese Geschichte Essi-chan (alias Kawaiimon), die mich erst zu einem Koushari-Fan gemacht hat. Besucht ihre Homepage Digital Elysium, den ersten und einzigen Koushari Shrine, den ich bisher gefunden habe. Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Essi-chan, daß du mir die Augen geöffnet hast.

Lob, Kritik, Anregungen und was auch immer an Solarsenshi@gmx.de. Digimon gehört nicht mir, sondern Hongo Akiyoshi und Toei. Sailormoon gehört Takeuchi Naoko-san, Toei und Kodansha, Rina-chan, alle anderen neuen Personen und die Idee zur Geschichte gehören mir.

Ansonsten kann ich mich nur noch Rinas letzten Worten anschließen und sage:

Sayonara y arigatou, minna.

Euer

Matthias

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanische Wortbedeutungen (weitgehend chronologische Reihenfolge)

Anmerkung: Lunatic und ich haben teilweise verschiedene Schreibweisen gefunden.

-chan

Anrede unter jungen Mädchen, entspricht dem deutschen „Du". Wird auch von Eltern zu ihren Kindern verwendet, genauso wie unter Verliebten (Mamo-chan).

-kun

Gegenteil für Jungs. Es kommt aber auch öfter vor, daß Mädchen befreundet Jungs manchmal auch mit Jungs anreden (als Beleg habe ich ein paar Fanfics und das öfter benutze Shinji-kun aus EVA).

-san

Entspricht dem deutschem „Sie". Ist eine höfliche Anrede für Erwachsene, Eltern oder Respektspersonen (die Inners nennen die Outers auch oft Haruka-san usw.).

-sensei

Anrede für Lehrer

Ja ne

Bis bald.

Shimatte

Ach nein. Verdammt. (Eher leichter, und mehr verzweifelt.)

Konnichi wa

Guten Tag. (formal)

Gomen/Gomen nasai

Entschuldigung/Es tut mir ja so Leid.

Nani?

Was?

Do(o)mo

Danke (unter Freunden)

(Do(o)mo) arigatou (oder arigatoo)

Vielen (herzlichen) Dank

Do(o)mo arigatou/arigatoo gozaimasu.

Vielen, lieben, herzlichen Dank. (Wohl die überschwenglichste und freundlichste Art Danke zu sagen.) 

Hai

Ja. (Bedeutet eigentlich je nach Gebrauch wesentlich mehr aber da kenn ich mich nichts so aus.)

Aa

Ja, natürlich, richtig. (Mehr zustimmend)

Iie

Nein.

Kawaii

Heißt soviel wie süß. Ist eher eine Verniedlichung wie das englische „cute". Nicht unbedingt das netteste Kompliment für einen erwachseneren Teenager... Wird eher in kindlicher Schwärmerei benutzt.

Kuso

Verdammt.

Ai shiteru

Ich liebe dich. (ich habe das aus Tuxedo Mirage, eigentlich sollte es heißen: Ich liebe dich auch. Aber das haben wir auf die schnelle nicht mehr rausfinden können.)

Minna

Muß ich das noch erklären? Bedeutete soviel wie das englische „everyone".

Ja mata

Bis bald (Wenn man glaubt die Person noch am selben Tag wiederzusehen. Ich habe es hier mehr als ein „Auf bald" benutzt)

Sayo(o)nara.

Bis bald/Auf Wiedersehen (wird benutzt, wenn man glaubt diese Person heute nicht mehr zu treffen).

Baka

Idiot

Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts vergessen, sonst fragt noch mal nach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Digimon©All rights reserved by Hongo Akiyoshi and Toei Animations

Sailormoon©All rights reserved by Takeuchi Naoko, Toei Animations and Kodansha 

Merry Christmas, Kari-chan©2000 by Matthias Engel


End file.
